


The Wolf and His Prey

by PandasticKookie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, Little bit of Fluff, Love, M/M, My First Smut, Top Jackson, Wang Puppy, bj, markson, wolf and his prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandasticKookie/pseuds/PandasticKookie
Summary: A one shot Markson smut. There is not plot to it I just meant it to be cute and sexy. Hope you enjoy :) and have fun;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson is not actually a wolf sorry :/

How has this all happened? Why was this happening? Those were the questions in the back of my mind bothering me. But even those questions were being overpowered by something stronger, pleasure. The pleasure of him grinding his hips against mine. The pleasure of his tongue slipping into my mouth and exploring every inch of it. The smell of strawberries and lavender emitting from him. It was hard to breathe. Every place he touched felt warm. His hands slowly making their way down to what was between  my legs. I was intoxicated by his touch. His hand finally reaching its destination making me jump when he grabbed my hard on. He teased by gently sliding his hand against it getting a reaction from me. By this time my body didn't listen to what I said so my hips started grinding against his hand trying to get friction going.  
"Woah getting hasty are we?," he said.  
"Shut up, Jackson. It's because of you that my body is like this," I snap at him biting his ear hoping to pay back little of what he has done to me.  
Jackson chuckled and picked me up. He carried me to the bed and dropped me gently on top of the covers. He straddled me, each knee on each side of my hips.Then before he hovered over me he took off his shirt. His muscles flexing by this action. I take in all of his body, scanning every inch of his chest without him noticing, making my erection even worse.  
Jackson brings his head down to my ear and nibbles at it. I shudder at his sudden action making him chuckle. His chuckle rumbles through my whole body. Jackson makes a trail of kisses from my ear to my collar bone. He starts playing and nibbling at my sensitive skin achieving to get little moans out of my mouth. When he finally finds my sensitive spot I can't help but let a loud moan escape my mouth. I cover my mouth right away and he laughs.  
"Mark don't cover your mouth, those are the signs that show me I'm doing a good job," Jackson whispers into my ear.  
"Shut up, idiot," I say as I turn my head flushing red, leaving my neck exposed.  
Thank goodness it's dark in here or else I would be dying of embarrassment.  
Jackson laughs at my remark as he starts unbuttoning the rest of my shirt. He slides my pants and shirt off leaving me only in boxers. He does the same and pins me to the bed. Jackson clashes our lips together, his tongue demanding an entrance into my mouth. He licks my top lip to show me he wants in. I decided to be a tease and keep my mouth shut without breaking the kiss. Jackson whimpers against my mouth and I just laugh. Finally I couldn't take it any longer and gave up. It was as if he was eager to enter because I soon as I opened my mouth his tongue lingered wildly  through my whole mouth until it met mine in the middle. It was a war between our tongues each one exploring the other's mouth. Jackson then separated a little and bit down on my bottom lip and sucked on my tongue. It was these little actions that drove me crazy and made me loose my mind. I reached down into his boxers and grabbed his member. Jackson groaned against my mouth and I smirked. I started stroking it making him feel pleasure just as I felt it. I put my thumb over the tip and pressed it making him moan loud. Jackson suddenly took my hand away from his erection. He started kissing me making his way down my body. When he got to my abdomen he stopped and slid off my boxers letting my erection roam free. Jackson grabbed my member and kissed the top, the precum already pouring out of it. He then licks the top and swirls his tongue around it all of this while looking up at me. His plump lips surround the tip of my member. He starts bobbing his head up and down all the while his tongue moves in the inside. His tongue swirls and licks every bit of my member. The sensation and pleasure making me break eye contact and throw my head back. I grab a hold of his silver blond hair and pull gently. This action excites Jackson and makes his moan sending vibrations down my member. With each time he goes down Jackson tries to take in more of me into his mouth. He takes my member out of his mouth enjoying the mess he made out of it. He looks at it intensely seeing that it is covered with glistening saliva. Jackson licks the bottom all the way to the top of my shaft. By this point I'm already a mess moaning and covering my face with whatever I could find. It was too much pleasure making me thrust my hips upwards when he took me into his mouth again. His tongue and mouth worked miracles making me cum few minutes after that. Jackson swallowed all of it and raised himself up to kiss me. I could taste the bitter taste of my cum in his mouth. While he kissed me he entered one finger inside me. I guess it was time to take care of his erection. Jackson moved his finger around until he hit my prostate. The pleasure coursed through me like electricity. Every part of my body feeling it. He then entered two then three until he felt I was ready. My body couldn't take anymore I was intoxicated by pleasure. He placed his member on my entrance and pushed in the tip. He then pushed everything in slowly filling me up.  
"Ugh, baby you're so tight," Jackson groaned .  
His words made me shudder making my muscles tense. Jackson slowly started moving. Each thrust slow but hitting my prostate every time. His hips moved sensually and leisurely. They rolled thrusting against me. The speed increased as the pleasure became greater. My now very loud moans filling the room. As I felt I was close to coming and knew that Jackson was close too. I moved my head to the side of his and whispered "Cum inside me Jackson." With that Jackson and I gave a loud moan. His cum filling me up inside while mine squirted between us. He collapsed on top of me both of us panting. After what seemed like three minutes Jackson turned to look at me.  
"You need a towel?" He asked  
"No it's ok I'll take a shower," I say as I get up from the bed.  
My legs feel wobbly but I manage to get to the restroom. I hadn't noticed that we were at Jackson's place. I turn on the shower and let the warm water caress my body. It felt nice and relaxing. I am surprised by two strong arms holding me from behind.  
"What do you want Jackson? Let me shower in peace," I say to the spoiled boy holding onto me.  
"Let's shower together. I'll wash your back," he says as he kisses my neck.  
I smile knowing that he wants more than just showering.  
"Do you want to go for round two?" I ask him.  
"Can we?" He asks as his eyes light up making him look like a pleading puppy.  
"Sure," I sigh knowing that this boy will be the end of me. With that, the innocent puppy turns into a wolf who can't wait to devour it's prey, me. I let myself go and be devoured by this wolf, after all I'm in love with this wolf.


End file.
